


В руках

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: У Билли от нетерпения подрагивают пальцы — дурной знак.





	В руках

**Author's Note:**

> Напоминаю: работы в сборнике выставлены не в хронологическом порядке!  


Держать себя в руках — старая армейская привычка Билли, и он не собирается давать слабину, даже когда соскальзывает взглядом по обтянутой узкими, чёрными штанами подтянутой и красивой заднице. Хоум впервые на его памяти в блядском официальном костюме, и приходится прилагать неимоверное количество усилий, чтобы тот в нём и остался, да и чтобы сам костюм уцелел. 

У Билли от нетерпения подрагивают пальцы — дурной знак.

«Надо держать себя в руках», — вот напоминание, которое должно бы засесть в голове скрипом заезженной пластинки или гвоздя раздирающего слой стекла острым краем, но Хоум оборачивается, словно по щелчку реагируя на чужое возбуждение.

— У тебя сбился сердечный ритм, — сообщает супер совершенно спокойно, словно доктор Лектер из любого своего воплощения, выпрямляется и заглядывая Билли в глаза.

Что творится в этой белобрысой башке? Как думает социопасичный супермудак? О чём? 

Всё это не имеет большого значения, на самом деле, потому что вообще не должно парить ни одного из них, и, будь у Билли и Хоума нормальные и адекватные отношения с нежностью, доверием и пронизывающей любовью — так бы оно и было. 

Вот только все эти понятия идут нахер, когда Хоумлендер очень внимательно осматривает его, считывая возбуждение не только с пульса, но и с сердечного ритма, и, похоже, даже с запаха.

Билли прикрыться не пытается, не собираясь полагать то, что он у него совершенно определённо стоит хер на своего любовника постыдным. Любая попытка скрыть собственное желание была бы ложью, а Билли её терпеть не может, как и Хоум.

Так что стояк осматривают так же внимательно, как и лицо, но Хоумлендер всё так же спокоен, хотя равнодушным его не назовёшь — слишком заинтересованный взгляд. Такой не подойдёт даже исследователю в лаборатории, так что уверенности в том, что он всё делает правильно это не отменяет.

— Ну и? — фыркает Билли, складывая руки на груди и вскидывая подбородок с неизменным вызовом — это норма в их отношениях, какими ебанутыми бы те ни были.

Полагая, что одного тона будет достаточно, чтобы отвадить Хоумлендера, заставить его закончить с собственными ботинками, или чем он там занимался, выпнуть уже из дома и передёрнуть на светлый образ крепкой, подтянутой задницы в брюках со стрелками, который осел в его голове, Билли скалится, стараясь дышать чуть ровнее, не так загнанно, как хочется.

Ублюдок знает это — от самого начала и до конца, похоже, потому что блядский Хоум всегда суёт свой нос не в своё дело, особенно, если это касается потребности защитить самых ценных для него людей, — и улыбается так ласково, что руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

Нет-нет, драться сейчас — ещё более мерзкий выход, ведь костюму точно придёт пиздец, а контактный бой окончательно сорвёт крышу, и никакая мантра о том, что надо держать себя в руках не сработает, подавшись на провокацию.

— Попросишь? — уточняет Хоум, закатывая рукава медленно, зная, что Билли не может отвести взгляда от этих размеренных жестов, впитывая каждый из них, и чуть кивает. Так, что прядки выбиваются, падают ему на лоб, и ситуация, которая и без того не могла стать хуже, пробивает очередное дно, о которое прежде удавалось опереться, чтобы не дать собственным демонам сожрать душу Билли без остатка.

«На кой хер я согласился жить с тобой?» — в очередной раз думает он, конечно, прекрасно осознавая, что если бы не Коди, оставшийся после смерти Бекки, и если бы не обещание Хоумлендера подчиняться за одно только позволение быть рядом, то ничего бы этого не было.

Не рвало бы крышу, не царапало бы изнутри осознанием того, что то, как он хочет Хоума вообще ни с чем нельзя сравнить, да и не хочется — уникальный сукин сын каким-то образом исхитрился занять особенное место в жизни Билли. Может быть, сказалось отсутствие проёбов, а может быть нежное отношение к Коди, с которым тот был примерным отцом — хер знает.

Вот только без всей этой ебатни у него бы не стояло бы так крепко, на самые обычные жесты и руки, которые могут проломить череп одним ударом.

— Проси, — соглашается Билли ухмыляясь и щурясь так, словно этого не у него стояк, на который аккуратно ложится ладонь Хоума, оглаживая напористо и умело. Опыт и практика сказывается, и то, почему Билли совсем не страшно доверить эту часть существу, способному раздавить его в самом буквальном смысле — большой вопрос.

Возможно, всё дело в доверии, или в том, что он и впрямь ёбнутый на всю голову — у этих вариантов одинаковое количество возможностей оказаться правдой.

— Не будь мудаком, Билли, — приятный баритон звучит обольстительно, когда Хоум выдыхает на самое ухо, и блядское дыхание снова сбивается ко всем чертям, несмотря на настойчивые попытки держать себя в руках.

«Сколько барышень ты соблазнил им?»- вопрос, заданный внутри его головы этим самым голосом, приходится от себя отгонять, причём весьма настойчиво.

Воспоминание о бывшей жене идёт рука об руку с отвращением и болью предательства, и лишь приобнимающий его за шею и заглядывающий в глаза Хоум не даёт растерять возбуждение и слишком увлечься мыслью о Бекке и том, как она поступила.

Светлые глаза смотрят на него так, словно знают, что происходит в голове у Уильяма Бутчера, тогда как тот понятия не имеет о содержимом чужой. Хоум не стесняется утешить его так, как может — поглаживая затылок аккуратно и неторопливо, и улыбнуться приободряюще, словно пытаясь сказать: " у нас всё хорошо."

— Не хочешь просить — не надо, — покладистый тон Хоумлендера вызывает ещё одну волну неконтролируемого желания.

Сучонок всегда давит ровно туда, куда надо, так же как и Билли — слишком хорошо он определяет чужие слабые места. Пожалуй, если бы не это, то едва бы их отношения продлились настолько долго, но в совокупности с тем, что Хоуму удивительно легко даётся подчинение его умение замечать важное скорее как ещё одна суперспособность.

Он идёт на уступки с такой радостной готовностью, что Билли немного срывает от таких моментов. Вот, к примеру, сейчас, когда его хер оказывается в жёсткой, уверенной ладони, а Хоум смотрит своими блядскими голубыми глазами так внимательно, что его откровенно пугающая всех остальных улыбка совсем перестаёт иметь значение.

Важно только то, что они очень тесно друг к другу, закатанный рукав задевает живот Билли, а пальцы надавливают на вену снизу, пощипывая идеально. Совершенно, чёрт побери, но Хоум делает это не на публику, а для него. 

«Мальчик всегда пытается быть идеальным, чтобы его любили», — думает Билли, чувствуя горечь на языке от необходимости напоминать себе об этом.

Временами, ему страшно, потому что если окажется, что он не способен как надо полюбить Хоума, то всё пойдёт к чертям. Есть несколько вариантов, как можно убить этого супера, но ни к одному из них прибегать не хочется. И всё, что остаётся — напоминать снова: «держи, блять, себя в руках!»

— Ты и так догадаешься, супермудак? — фыркает Билли, вскидывая брови и укладывая ладони на обтянутую брюками задницу.

Он проводит ими вниз, до нежной части бедра, где начинаются эти блядские стрелки, от которых его мозг буквально тает и сыпется, и только адовый самоконтроль заставляет снова бить себя изнутри напоминанием: «в руках, уёбище! Не сметь вжимать его в стену и трахать как в последний раз!»

Билли помнит об особенностях регенерации Хоумлендера, и сейчас ему совершенно точно не до того, чтобы растягивать вечного девственника, а привносить в секс ещё и боль — полная херня. Может у кого другого это и сработает в постели, но ломать и без того переёбанного человека — значит навсегда поставить точку во всех попытках справиться с социофобией.

— О том, что ты хочешь натянуть меня и выебать так, чтобы дым из ушей пошёл? — слишком знакомое поведение Хоума напоминает о том времени, когда они даже ещё не встречались. Дни, в которые супергеройский ублюдок был больше социопатичным мудаком, чем человеком, но и у него были какие-то проблески чувств, из-за которых Билли вообще решился на всю эту авантюру не имея ни малейшей уверенности в дальнейшем успехе.

— А ты этого хочешь? — он скалится, видя как кадык ходит в вырезе блядской белой рубашки, а Хоум гулко сглатывает, быстро кивая.

Пожалуй, даже слишком быстро — в возбуждении супер теряется, и чувствует себя неуверенно, позволяя Билли расправляться и с этой проблемой. То, как он временами спал с кем-то остаётся загадкой не хуже пирамид или висячих садов.

— Только поторопись — не хочу опоздать.

— Ты же понимаешь, что теперь я, напротив, не стану торопиться? — доверительный шёпот вызывает дрожь у могущественного Хоумлендера, и Билли не может перестать чувствовать шкалящее желание, граничащее с животной похотью. Особенно, когда указательным и средним пальцами Билли соскальзывает между крутых ягодиц, прижимаясь ими к сжатому сфинктеру. — И буду растягивать тебя так медленно, чтобы ты проебал вообще все сроки.

— Пожалуйста, Билли, — быстрый, задыхающийся шёпот звучит как выстрел прямо в голову.

Блядский Хоум, блядские брюки с рубашкой, блядское всё. 

«В руках!» — окрикивает последняя здравомыслящая часть мозга, но он с собой не справляется, так, как и думал меньше четверти часа назад.

В четыре руки они стягивают штаны, и Билли вдавливает всем своим весом спину Хоума прямо в стену напротив. Тот закидывает ноги на бёдра и сам трётся о головку, впуская её, словно ему вообще никакая подготовка не нужна.

«Хера с два я позволю тебе так», — злая, колючая мысль сдавливает на миг, и только это позволяет сдержаться когда Хоум приоткрывает зажмуренные глаза, и цепляется за стену позади него, пальцами раздирая облицовку.

Ещё один удар сносящий с ног — желание, которое плещется на дне голубых глаз, и руки, отчаянно цепляющиеся за плечи, оставляя стену в покое, едва узкие, но мягкие губы накрывают собственные. Когда партнёр кайфует от любого тебя — что может быть приятнее? Даже если он отчаянно пытается контролировать всё происходящее, надеясь присесть на хер просто потому, что ему так же хорошо от твоего желания.

— Давай, Билли, — быстрое, сбитое бормотание прямо в губы поднимает градус в комнате, но уступать ему здесь никто не собирается — нужно держать себя в руках до самого последнего мига.

— Я сказал — медленно, — рычит Билли вместо ответа нашаривая на тумбочке забытый лосьон — очередная херня которой тот смазывал лицо, чтобы выглядеть как можно выгоднее перед камерами.

В качестве смазки жидкость годился херово, но всё-таки лучше чем ничего, и потому, когда подкинув Хоума на собственных бёдрах и заставив того устроится на талии, пока Билли осторожно растягивает его.

— Если ты... не выебешь меня... сейчас... — шипит Хоумлендер, и от его интонаций невозможно сдержать ироничной улыбки.

— То что? Удиви меня, — Хоум сжимает губы, прикрывая глаза на мгновение. Точно, он и понятия не имеет, ведь сделать что-то с Билли он не может. 

Может лишь подчиниться, податься, принять — всё это Хоум и делает, стоит только вынуть пальцы из тугой, плохо растянутой задницы. Будь у них побольше времени и как можно было бы развлечься, доводя Хоума буквально до исступления, до того, что он будет насаживаться совершенно бесконтрольно, и начнёт умолять этим своим красивым голосом.

С растяжкой у них постоянная проблема, даже больше, чем со временем — неуязвимость, которая делает Хоума вечным дественником прекрасна во время секса, но на таких моментах Билли просто рычит в отчаяние. Он не привык, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет, к тому, что достаточно всего немного смазать, ведь особо от его усилий ничего не изменится.

«Надо потом исправить эту ситуацию», — решает Билли, прижимаясь головкой к сфинктеру, и чувствуя, как Хоум дёргается вниз так, что он с трудом его удерживает, но зато весь член оказывается в тугом проходе.

— Осторожнее, мы ж наебнёмся, — рычит он глухо в губы, но Хоуму, похоже, плевать.

Когда они целуются супергерой в его руках всегда сладко, запальчиво стонет, не стесняясь ультрачувствительного рта, и позволяя Билли трахать себя языком глубоко, беспощадно — так же, как он двигается, стоит только заострить внимание на белой рубашке, сбившейся, помятой, но ещё пока что выглядящей крайне пристойно.

Честность Хоума в таких делах радует, греет Билли, и он верит — Джон где-то там. Он сможет достучаться до мальчика, которым был Хоум до того, как это всё сделали с ним. Потому что именно Джон бормочет невнятно о том, как он счастлив, в самые последние секунды перед кроющем их оргазмом.

Билли слишком занят тем, что держит Хоума в руках, а тот — обнимая его за шею и держась одной рукой за изрядно пострадавшую стену, и потому на белую рубашку падают белёсые капли семени, мгновенно пропитывая её собой.

— Ох, чёрт, — выдыхает Билли, глядя на это, и, опуская Хоума на пол, чувствует себя последним ублюдком, который испоганил настоящее произведение искусства.

«Ну говорили же тебе — держи себя в руках!», — напоминает ему изрядно сонная и ленная часть сознания, после того как оргазм прокатывается от затылка вниз, оставаясь мелкими иголками на нервных окончаниях.

— Ну и нахуй, — фыркает Хоум, притягивая его к себе беспощадно и вовлекает в ещё один ленивый поцелуй устраивая руку Билли на заднице так, чтобы он почувствовал собственную вытекающее из растянувшейся для него дырки сперму.

Не поддразнить Хоума кажется святотатством, и Билли прощает себе вандализм по отношению к идеальному образу Хоумлендера, который, спустя ещё четверть часа, всё-таки натягивает на себя обычный супергеройский костюм, чтобы пойти на встречу.

Билли догадывается, что сучонок провёл его, устроив этот маскарад специально для него, и проверяя сумеет ли он удержать себя в руках, но это ничего.

У него есть пара идей как можно отомстить великому и могучему Хоумлендеру.

Им понравится.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Попробовать сыграть в текстовые игры? Узнать все фандомы в которых я пишу? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX


End file.
